


Even Professionals Need to Take Breaks

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, gotta keep things PG ya know, naughty implications but nothing actually happens, we've reached 2015 now hoo boy-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: This piece has an nsfw sequel, buuuuut I'm planning to keep all the more risque drabbles out of this series, so....take this as a standalone?





	Even Professionals Need to Take Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has an nsfw sequel, buuuuut I'm planning to keep all the more risque drabbles out of this series, so....take this as a standalone?

Vivi sighed audibly. Her eyes narrowed when Arthur didn’t react.   
  
The bluenette sighed louder, but Arthur still didn’t move, and Lewis sent her a sidelong glance. The ghost was sitting on a chair in the dining room, leaning it back on two legs with his feet kicked up on the table. Vivi sat beside him, backwards in her own chair and leaning her chin and folded arms across the top. Arthur sat just a few feet away, single-mindedly focused on the sprawling, organized-chaos that was his disassembled arm.   
  
He had been ‘improving’ the prosthetic since breakfast, and had skipped out on lunch in favor of working, despite the best efforts of his friends. Hoping to eventually convince Arthur to find a stopping point and eat something, ghost and girl had settled in to watch him work.   
  
That had been a few hours ago, and Vivi and Lewis were slowly losing patience with their oblivious lover.

 

Sensing the ghost’s gaze, Vivi turned her pout to him, and a moment of thought passed between then; wordless communication in which two minds struck upon the same idea, and they knew it. Vivi’s pout turned itself into a wide, devious smile, and Lewis’ eye sockets turned up in a mirroring gesture.   
  
Standing up from her seat, Vivi moved around the table to stand behind their blond love. Arthur was still too distracted with his arm, hunched over it as he was, and he didn’t see the bluenette coming.  
  
Until she leaned in and licked the back of his ear, that is.  
  
The blond squeaked like a frightened mouse, and the tool in his hand was sent skittering across the table.  Lewis had to try very, very hard not to laugh, but Vivi made no such efforts, and fell back against the wall laughing uproariously. Arthur’s face turned a nice shade of red as he reached around wit his good arm, rubbing at his ear and trying his damnedest to play off the blush.  
  
“V-VIVI!” Arthur ~~whined~~ protested. “That’s disgusting!” The bluenette quickly controlled her laughter, but couldn’t completely wipe the smile off her face.  
  
“Sorry, Artie,” She laughed. “But I had to do something to get you to stop working.” Vivi leaned back in and draped her arms over Arthur’s shoulders, hanging on his back and nuzzling into his hair. This only served to darken the tinge in his cheeks. “You’re not a robot, bae. You gotta take breaks.”  
  
“Yeah, man,” Lewis flickered his human projection into place and made a face. “You’ve been working all day, and you haven’t eaten since breakfast.” The ghost tipped his chair back onto all four legs and leaned forward over the table, pinning Arthur with a pleading magenta stare that the blond could never look away from. “Can’t you just take twenty minutes and have a sandwich? I’ll make it with love~”   
  
The lilt in specter’s tone caused Arthur’s face to turn a brilliant shade of crimson, and the poor man had to let out a breath just to be sure he wouldn’t choke. W-well when they put it like that…  
  
“…I-I guess I could take a quick break…” Arthur conceded, still pinned between Lewis’ eyes and Vivi’s cat-like ministrations to his hair. Lewis’ smile widened considerably, and Arthur’s shoulders sagged in resignation as he let Vivi pull him out of his chair by his good arm. Lewis stood up and drifted behind him, tipping the blond’s head back to kiss him upside down.  
  
It really wasn’t fair, Arthur thought.  
  
How could anyone expect him to hold his own when they played dirty like this?  
  
“And maybe…” Vivi pulled Arthur down by the collar of his vest and leaned them both back against Lewis’ chest when the ghost let him breathe. “After lunch, the three of us could…” She leaned up to whisper the rest in his ear, and Arthur’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
  
Yeah, this was so not fair.  
  
But he wasn’t exactly complaining.

 


End file.
